Fallen Angels Chapter 1 Part 1- An Angel Gets His Wings
by FallenAngelGod
Summary: Chris is now given the chance to rise to become one of the six gaurdians of the Fallen Angels Organization, but is everything for his benifit or he just a tool for something more henious.


An Angel Gains His Wings- part one

Entering the main chamber of the Fallen Angels facility, Christopher Degarmo was nervous about gaining a test mission for a position with one of the six fallen angels. He had dressed in his black uniform with the insignia of the fallen angels on his back and wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead ready for combat.

"Good evening lord Zero, I am ready to accept my final test for the position of fallen angel, I promise not to fail you." Stated Raven as he bowed at the throne of the Fallen Angel's leader.

"you best not or else you will be excommunicated and expelled from our organization forever, do you understand, do not make me regret this." Stated Zero.

As Chris stood back up he made sure he was focused on the mission at hand, he knew this would be the most challenging mission of his life and wished not to disappoint his commanding officer and risk being thrown out of the only place he has ever called home. He began thinking back on his past exam to becoming squad leader after unlocking his assassin gift, a rare ability that he has been sworn to keeping secret from everyone but his leader, this gift is what got him this far in the organization and Is bent on completing his final task and join the ranks of the six most powerful operative's.

"May I ask whom I will be paired with on this mission as all I know is that the operative is powerful and this is an assassination mission who is supposed to rid us of a tyrant bothering our organization for our secrets?" Questioned Chris

"you will know soon enough, I don't wish for you to know as I am afraid it will give you a advantage at creating a plan for said mission, as I have learned your quite gifted at infiltration and intelligence gathering, and your gift makes that even more useful to us, this test is to see what you are capable of doing in an emergency situation where you are unable to come up with a certain plan." Explained Zero

Upon hearing the explanation of the mission a young woman the same age as Chris walked into the throne room, she dressed in a black uniform with jet black hair put into two pig tails with heart straps around each one, she came in full of confidence and seemed excited about something and walked up to Chris and hugged him then bowed in front of Zero.

"Fallen Angel number 5 awaiting orders, lord Zero." The girl stated in a childish, almost playful voice.

The girl rose and turned towards Chris smiling about his nervousness and looked as though she knew of him before. Zero began to explain the mission specs to both of them and stating they were going to be each other's partners for Chris's test.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jasmine Marino, you will soon see that I'm not the innocent girl I seem to be, just put full trust in yourself and me and we'll get along really well, I promise." Stated Jasmine.

"My name is Christopher Degarmo, squad captain of sector 92, my specialty is infiltration and intelligence operations, I enjoy trusting my comrades and seeing what skills they have to better understand ways to formulate strategies." Explained Chris.

"Now that you two have been acquainted, I wish to speak to jasmine in private, prepare for your mission immediately, you depart in 2 hours." Ordered Zero.

Chris exits without any form of protest, staring at Jasmine as if he had seen her before, walked out to prepare for his final test to become a fallen angel. He was thinking about what had happened to the previous sixth fallen angel Shen Yammamoto, who was excommunicated for attacking trainees in the Venice sector. As he was gathering supplies in the training hall two operative's one male with blonde hair and twin blades on his back wearing a training gi and a female wearing a flannel shirt with a retractable bow and brown hair tied in a ponytail with a streak of silver going down arrive talking to him about his test.

"Hey, you must be the new guy trying out to become one of us, well let me tell you something good luck, it aint easy becoming one of us, you have to take this seriously or else your just going to crash and burn, and the enemy rises after, watch yourself." Stated the girl.

"Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of my team and myself at the same time, there's no need to make me more nervous than I am, and also if I wasn't ready to become one of the 6 guardian's, then why was I chosen over anyone else to take the test." Asked Chris.

"good point, you got some nerve standing up to me especially when your talking back to the empress of wolves, in case you still don't know I am fallen angel number 2 Madeline Rose." Stated Madeline

"so you're the legendary archer of the organization, I heard of your work, very nice, but I to have skills to match yours." Said Chris egotistically.

Chris proceeded to take out throwing knives and blindfolding himself and throwing them all at vital portions of the target dummies displayed all around the training hall, causing Madeline to look in satisfaction and amazement that such a person is able to perform such a feat. The blonde operative proceeds to pull out a dagger and perform a sneak attack on Chris, with great dexterity, Chris is able to pull out a poison needle right at the boys neck all the while still blindfolded. Looking impressed the blonde operative takes his dagger away and backs off allowing Chris to remove his blindfold smiling in confidence at his feats.

"so the rumors are true, not many people are able to do what you have at me, congrats, I am Hawkon Gusstovan, fallen angel number one." Explained hawkon bowing in respect for Chris's skill.

Chris proceeds to gather all of his throwing knives and placing them in his jacket for the mssion ahead and looked to see that both operatives have left. Not looking for an explanation, Chris sat down and waited for Jasmine to return for the mission. Back at the throne room, Zero talks to Jasmine about the Chris and the mission ahead.

"now listen to me carefully, you know that if he does fail, your going to have to deal the issue right, I don't want any mistakes, if the boy truly is going to become one of the 6 gaurdians, I want you to make sure he is worthy, or you eliminate him if he proves to be worthless to our cause, understood." Ordered Zero.

"yes my lord I understand that it is my job to see that he is either worthy of guardian status or to be eliminated, I will not fail." Answered Jasmine

Jasmine leaves the throne room excpecting the worst out of Chris, but hears Hawkon and Madeline in the hallway talking about him and sneaks to listen.

"cant believe he made all those shots hes defiantly guardian material in my eyes, he also takes this very seriously and seems positive about protecting his comrades, I hope he passes." Stated Madeline.

"I still cant understand that he was able to get me with that needle, hes fast intelligent and able to out maneuver many obstacles, he has what it takes." Stated hawkon

In her mind Jasmine knew that Chris was special and would be able to pass this test, she didn't want to kill someone kind and protective as he is and proceeds to the training hall to officially start the mission.

Back at the throne room, Zero begins thinking about the test and Chris being the one taking it.

"if the child truly is the one I am after, than this will fulfill my plan perfectly, but if he is able to use his gift to its full extent before the plan is through, I will have to start all over from the beginning. Either way I will achieve my ultimate goal in only a matter of time."

End of part one.


End file.
